


ACCIDENT QUI CHANGE TOUT

by eckarose971



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: APTX 4689, Amitié, Défi, F/M, Humour, M/M, Theatre, amour, aventure, cinema, club, famille - Freeform, fête - Freeform, rencontre, école
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan Edogawa  à un accident qui le rend amnésique permanent sur sa vie de shinichi et conan  il oubliera il est détective il deviens un enfant acteur de  cinéma il aura une nouvelle identité  se retrouve dans un monde il est pas habitué il prendra gout surtout avec son frère pour le guider et veiller sur lui à la quête de bonheur<br/>*Kaito Kuroba ne sera pas le kid simplement un  meilleur ami  du frère de conan aussi victime d'aptx<br/>conan va rencontrer  d'autre victime de l'aptx  rejoindre un autre club d'enfant  il aura pas mal d'aventure et de changement tout genre dans sa vie<br/>avertissement les personnages de gosho appartient  à Gosho Aoyama<br/>mes personnages sont créer par moi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plusieurs chapitre dans cet fics j’espère il vous plairons pour vous laisser avis ou félicitation bonne lecture

_résumé_

__

_un accident à eu lieu Conan edogawa 8 ans   est la victime  il devient amnésique  à la suite del'accident maus  uk reveke certaub secret   Conan et son frère jumeau il sont embarquer dans un monde qui est pas toujours rêves mais est également une grande aventure comme tout les enfants  normal avec obligation malgré la perte de souvenir il à souvent ces cauchemar lié à gin  et kogoro moury_

* * *

 personnage principal 

_conan edogawa_

_yoshihito edogawa_

_ayumi yochida_

_satoshi kawaguchi_

personnages secondaires  qui apparais parfois 

famille de conan (Kudou  Fujimine)

_yukiko kudou_

_yusakuu kudou_

_kazahaya kudou_

_haruka kudou_

_yamato fujimine_

_Akiyuchi Fujimine_

_Yukichiro Fujimine_

_Hamiyo Fujimine_

_Yumiko Fujimine_

_kaito kuroba_

_chibana kuroba_

_taichi  kuroba_

 amis enfants  de conan 

_ayumi yochida_

_ai /kenami sherry_

_misturiko tsubaraya_

_genta kojima_

_hanzo hattori_

amis ados de conan 

_ran moury_

_kazuha toyama_

_heiji hattori_

_kaito kuroba_

autres amis des frères  (conan et yoshihiyo/yasuki et yushi )

_Juan Mata_

_Ashina Kaoru_

_Takahashi Misaki_

_Sayuna Tomita_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapitre 1: La veille de l'accident_ **

**_Au park Haido le terrain de jeu les détective juniors 15 h 54_ **

**_M_ ** _isturiko :ale Yoshihiro kun pourquoi tu regarde sans arret ta montre_

_Ayumi:  Yoshihiro kun a l'air d'être pressé aujourd'hui_

_Conan : nichan attend un colis  normalement arrive aujourd'hui il surveillance l'heure pour voir son colis_

_Yoshihiro: c'est pas le colis qui fait je suis pressé aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour d'un nouveau dessin animé qui passe a la télé c'est un projet de kaito nichan  a fait il ma demander de regarder pour lui donné notre  avis il ma dit ça passera entre 17 h et 20 h il ne sait pas si c'est avant ou après kamen yaiba il a 2 épisodes prévu nichan il est presque 16 h on ferait mieux de rentrer  j'ai promis de regarder  pour kaito_

_Conan p c'est encore projet secret il fait : d'accord on va rentré_

_Ayumi:Conan kun demain on  pourrait aller à la piscine_

_Tenta :j'ai entendu dire il a nouveau toboggan_

_Misturiko: que même il sera ouvert pour toute l'été_

_Yoshihiro :  gomen les amis demain nichan et moi on va au terrain au lac de la dernière fois on va faire des nouvelles activités  avec nos cousin(e)s sera la en plus n va tester des nouveau jouets pour kaito nichan_

_Genta: pourquoi c'est toujours vous qui doit testé les nouveaux jouets_

_Ayumi : moi aussi je veut tester des nouveau jouets_

_Misturiko : j'ai jamais tester des nouveaux jouets cool comme vous_

_Yoshihiro : hé de_

_Conan : nichan yamero il sont aussi des enfants comme nous a fera plaisir kaito nichan de voir les enfants tester les nouveaux  pour une fois  le club peut participer c'est les vacances d'été on pourra faire le pique nique celui tu voulait aller mais la pluie gâcher et puis otossa a dit on peut se baigner_

_Yoshihiro bras croisé : d'accord je veut bien vous venez testé avec nous vous apporter votre nécessaire  de pique nique votre maillot de bain,votre cerf volant , votre Gillet de sauvetage venez équiper au park beika à 7h30 apporter votre argent si vous voulez acheter souvenir  ou autres choses on vous emmènera la bas j'attend pas les retardataire la route sera pas courte_

_Ayumi :comment on y va la bas_

_Yoshihiro: roller_

_Conan : non nichan vaut mieux prendre notre vélo la bas il activité randonner  vélo ou a pied canoë kayak  moi j'irais péché  il bon coin de pêche ça fera plaisir okassa_

_Yoshihiro : OK on y va au vélo soyez pas  en retard pour puisse avoir n bon coin pour nous installé  vient nichan faut on arrive avant 17 h a la maison il s'en va prendre ses affaires_

_Ayumi : Conan kun  ton nichan en dirais n'aime pas on viens_

_Misturiko: moi je ditil nous considére seulment ami de Conan kun pas ces amis_

_Conan: ce n'est pas ça nichan  vous considère comme ces amis il n' à pas beaucoup apprécié  que on salis casses ces affaires  en lus il  a été unis pour ce qui n' a pas fait comme bêtise  il aussi punis de dessert parce que l'autre jour qudkqun servi du gâteau sans permission l trouve de que vous venez joué a la maison c'est injuste il se retrouve malchance d'être punis alors il est innocent en plus c'est affaire preférer disparition comme son paquet de biscuit un de ses jeux vidéo a disparu un des vases de ma mère à disparu otossa la retrouver casser  il pense vos bêtise retombe toujours sur lui et sur moi pour cela il vous fais pas confiance  surtout les jouet on coït tester pour certains des prototype si vous venez a les casser ça nous fera probleme alors je vous conseil de faire attention demain j 'ai déjà réussit de vous laisser venir  avec nous ne me faite pas  regretter de laisser venir  nous attiré plus de problèmes avec vos bêtise on se voit demain  traîné pas pour acheter des sucrerie_

_Les DJ: haï Conan kun_

* * *

* * *

 

_Plus tard villa Edogawa 17 h 45 salle des enfants devant la télé_

_Yukiko: les jumeaux vous fait quoi demain_

_Yoshihiro regard dessin animé : demain on v téter nos nouveau jouets de kaito nichan au lac avec les dj et les cousin(e)s_

_Conan : faire du vélo pique nique moi je veut aller péché_

_Yukiko : quel lac aller vous_

_Yoshihiro: celui de otossa nous emmené la dernière fois kaito nichan  dit il on fait mise a jours des activités réparé certains activités il a du ça devenir n park public pour s'amuser avec la nature les enfants et les ados  vont bien  s'amuser_

_Conan : c'est vrai ce que nichan dit_

_Yukiko : oui kai chan  a du idée de transformé le terrain de  la famille en terrain de camping public et activités pour vous les mineur 'année prochaine ça devient un camp de vacances pour les mineurs demo  au prochaine vacances demo les jumeaux avec qui vous aller comme accompagnateurs_

_Yoshihiro : kaito nichan et ses amis il ma dit il veut invités tout nos cousin pour faire une fête verifier les activités il a prévu va plaire a tout le monde demo  on peut invités qui on veut_

_Conan : tu ne voulait PS invités les DJ_

_Yoshihiro : normale il nous met toujours en problèmes et on fini punis moi je veut juste faire la fête sans êtres punis pour eux j' pas envie l'autre nous fiche honte  encore avec ses bêtises_

_Yukiko : quand même faite attention les jumeaux a pas vous tromper de route ni vous perdre rester bien sur les sentiers_

_Conan : t'inquiète pas okassa l'autre jour otossa nous a donné une carte pour aller au lac  si on veut camper avec le prof_

_Yoshihiro : en plus kaito nichan a dit il a mis repère pour on puise trouver chemin facilement surtout les touristes et invités de la fête puisse trouver démo okassa j'ai envois de camper demain_

_Yukiko : pas demain je préfère vous aller avec votre papa ou le prof attendez leur retour pour faire projet de camper c'est trop dangereux de camper tout seul surtout pour vous les enfants_

_Yoshihiro : d'accord okassa_

_L_

 


	3. l'accident

_chapitre 2_

 

_2 h avant l'accident_

_yoshihito prêt prend son petit déjeuner : ohé nichan tu fais quoi on doit y aller_

_Conan_ _dans la chambre : j'arrive nichan  on à temps_

_yoshi: bon sang il traîne encore il c'est que ma m'énerve_

_yusako qui siroter son café en lisant son journal  : je peut savoir pourquoi tu es si  presser_

_yoshihito: secret otossa si je suis pas à l'heure j'aurais pas temps de tout faire_

_Conan_ _rejoint prêt :papa je veut passer chez ran j'ai oublier quelque chose  avant d'aller au lac_

 _yoshihito : hein tu es sérieux n  pas temps on doit deja retrouver les_ _DJ_

 _Conan_ _: tu as qu'aller avec eux je vous rejoindrais apr_ _és  c'est important je prend ce que j'ai oublier_

_yoshihito: tu va pas me laisser seul avec eux quand même_

_Conan_ _: juste un moment puis papa est avec toi si il à problème il sera la  pour aider   on doit les avoir pour amis de notre couverture c'est toi qui à dit_

_yoshihito : je sais ce que je dit je te préviens nichan ton pseudo ami  ce goinfre  me faire perd du temps je ne l'attendrai pas  je n'est pas que ça à faire  toi tu as interet à être à l'heure pour la cérémonie si tu veut pas je te fais payer ton retarde vais me brosser les dent_

_Conan_ _manger en soupirant : comment faire il s'entend_

_papa : tu sais pourquoi il est pressé_

_Conan : non je l'ignore il est toujours pressé  kogoro ojissan dit il se pend pour une montre car il est toujours pressé  surtout depuis les vacance à commencer dit je peut avoir du café otossa_

_yusako : non je te deja dit tu me fera pas tué par ta mère deja elle ma pas laisser choix de venir avec vous_

_Conan : elle ta puni otossa_ _yusako : non elle ma confisquer mon ordinateur mes clé de voiture même celui de la  elle veut on passe plus de temps ensemble  elle à pris la moto pour travailler elle à clairement dit si on améliore pas notre relation tout les 4 elle passe au plan b pour on améliore_

 _Conan_ _: plan b c'est quoi otossa_

_yusako : aucune idée tu connais maman elle à toujours une idée secrète tu as oublier quoi chez ran chan_

_Conan_ _à finis de manger il range la vaisselle  : secret otossa je vais maintenant comme ça  j'irais plus vitre pour rejoindre avant que nichan m’étripe de lui faire perdre du temps_

_yusako : tu as pris ton badge et portable_

_Conan_ _pris ces affaire  : hai otossa_

_yusako : tu as charger les lunette  en cas ou  tu met ton casque et protection maintenant  petit garçon_

_Conan  : euh je ferais le prof charger  en allant chez ran j'ai pas envie de mettre_

_yusako : tu tien à être privé de foot_

_Conan_ _va chercher ses protection :  d'accord je vais mettre ces truc de bébé demo c'est trop nul d'etre petit_

_yoshihito  viens prendre ces affaires : c'est pas toi qui ma dit on doit montrer l'exemple aux enfants_

_Conan : sans commentaire nichan_

_yusako p  il aime pas être traiter comme des gamin  mais se comporte comme des gamins : yoshi tu vérifier  vos vélos est en bon état  avant d'aller tu attache ton casque_

_yoshihito sort avec ces affaire : hai otossa je sais_

_2 heure plus tard_

_Conan_ _sur son vélo portable sonner : hai  ici conan_

_yoshihito : ohé tu fais quoi on t'attend  depuis longtemps  je veut pas les tu rate_

_Conan_ _: je suis en route pour le lac_ _je  je t'e deja dit de pas m'attendre commence sans moi_

_yoshihito : jamais  dépêche toi on va commencer le sport d'équipe tu es dans mon équipe les enfant ne cesse de soûler si tu viens_

_Conan_ _: j'arrive de stresse nichan écoute je  viens je suis en route  je serais dans 20 30 min maxi alors sois patient  il raccroche_

 _je passe par le raccourci après la voie_ _ferrer_

_barrière du passage niveau derrière : ting ting ting_

_Conan_ _ranger son portable entendu le barrière qu descend : yabbe il la barrière va descendre il fonce sur la descente en pente_

 _de l'autre coté de la barrière une fourgonnette noire_ _pressé_

_le passager  qui boit une bière : hé  Brown tu as vu la barrière descend_

_le conducteur qui fume accéléré 120  kilomètre  : surement pas green   on va pas perdre du temps_

_la fourgonnette  il passer la barrière  plein de vitesse diriger  vers_ _Conan   qui en montant la pente du chemin étroit  qui à pas klaxonner  Conan qui écoute dans un micro ran et sonoko discuter de lui  en pédalant  maximum vus la fourgonnette au dernier moment  ohé cette fourgonnette  so  je dois freiner  freine  :_

_passager   vu Conan au virage  : merde attention Brown un gosse  sur vélo  arrive  freine_

_le conducteur freiner trop tard sa vitesse n'a pas temps: merde  fais chiez lui_

_conan à plus contrôle de son vélo  merde  tu me barre la vue crétin  en plus tu va vite sur mauvais e zone itai itai_

_conan  perdu ses frein il voulu  éviter la fourgonnette perdu contrôle de son vélo  il à la fourgonnette qui lui provoque un vol planer  tombe :dans la foret de la falaise il tombe fais plusieurs galipette il  se cogner la tete sur une pierre  il à réussi gonfler son ballon avec sa ceinture pour freiner sa chute   il à perdu certain gadget au cour de sa chute  ces bretelle c'est accrocher à une branche de tronc de justesse il ne tombe pas dans la prochaine falaise  douloureux malgré ces douleur il activais ses bretelle_ _pour remonter  quand au chauffeur il  c'est arrêté  voyant pas Conan est tomber pris fuite sans prévenir les secours_

_chauffeur regarde par à la falaise il ne vois pas Conan il pris fuite sans prévenir secoure :merde le gamin est mort on se casse_

_le passager appelons les secours_

_le chauffeur fuis : baka il est mort tu veut aller en prison soyons logique note voiture es une force supérieur du gamin avec le vol planer il à fais il est mort on se tire personne  saura c'est nous_

_Conan qui remonter douloureusement la  c'est bretelle il perdu conscience voyant flou_

_au lac_

_ayumi : yoshihito il arrive quand ton frère_

_yoshihito viens d'avoir fruisson un mauvais sentiment p putain j'aime pas ce frisson je viens d'avoir mauvais signe il à danger : dans 20 min il sera la ayumi chan_

_misturiko: il va bien au moins_

_yoshihito : oui il va bien si il est   juste allé faire quelque chose de dernière minute  il  arrive demo allé on se prépare c'est pas rave sil il est pas encore arrivé il sera remplaçant pour l'équipe fesant de notre mieux pour gagner la première parti du tournoi_

_les dj il  : hai chef_

_misturiko: ça veut dire haibara chan tu va participer avec nous_

_ai sourciller :  je ne peut pas dire j'ai choix  de le remplace c'est une course  d'équipe  de 4 on va faire_

 


End file.
